


I'll Watch Over You

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Gen or Slash, Injured Sherlock, M/M, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Tea, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is he?” Mrs Hudson asks quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty four of JWP. The prompt was: "A Long-Suffering Woman: Involve Mrs. Hudson in Watson’s whump in some fashion". After doing a Sherlock & Mrs Hudson relationship piece the other day, it was fun to flip it around and explore her relationship with John.

A quiet knock pulls John from the page he’s been trying to read for half an hour; looking up, he sees Mrs Hudson poke her head through the doorway.

“How is he?” she asks quietly.

John smiles tiredly. “Sleeping, now. He was lucky.”

Mrs Hudson comes in and sits beside him on the sofa. “You should be sleeping, too, young man.”

“I can’t. He sustained a concussion. I need to wake him every hour.”

“Well. I’ll keep you company, then. Tea?”

John moves to stand. “Yes, of course. We-”

Mrs Hudson’s slim hand on his knee stops him. “I’ll make it, dear. You look ready to keel over,” she says, and makes her way to the kitchen.

John stands and begins to protest “I can-”

Mrs Hudson turns and pins him with a look, one eyebrow raised; John sits down.

“That’s better,” she says, and disappears into the kitchen. When she reappears she’s carrying two cups-- proper teacups, for once, John realises, and wonders how she managed to find them. Steam curls up from the rims, and John gratefully accepts the cup held out to him.

“Thank you,” he says earnestly.

“You’re welcome,” Mrs Hudson replies warmly. “Don’t get terribly used to it, though,” she warns, mock frowning, and John feels a smile pull up at his lips. The tea is warm, with just a touch of milk and sugar; John feels the ball of anxiety that’s lodged in his gut relax just a bit as he takes a sip.

Mrs Hudson talks, about Mrs Turner next door and the gossip of Baker Street, about her shows, and her sister and niece, who live in Bristol. John listens quietly and drinks his tea, taking comfort in the quiet monologue as his eyelids grow heavy.

“Oh, dear,” Mrs Hudson murmurs. “You’re nearly dead on your feet.” A blanket is draped over his shoulders, and John tries to push it away.

“Need to check on Sherlock,” he slurs, exhaustion making his tongue clumsy.

“Hush,” Mrs Hudson whispers. “I’ll take care of him. You just rest now, John.”

John closes his eyes and gives in. The last thing he knows is Mrs Hudson’s fingers, gently combing through his hair, and the soothing sound of her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!


End file.
